XMen: A New Beginning
by AznDangster
Summary: In this world, the mutants are humans and humans are mutants. Meet Anna Raven, or Rogue as she calls herself. Used to being by herself, Rogue is thrown into the middle of a very interesting mix after she is targeted by a vigilante group one night.


**X-Men: A New Beginning**

In a world where humans were the mutants, Anna Marie Raven was known as a Rogue, a human slick enough to deserve the surname. Orphaned as a child, Rogue was used to taking care of no one but herself.

After a night that in her opinion belonged in an action movie, Rogue finds herself at Xavier's School for the Gifted, a school that harbors humans and raises them in an environment away from the mutants. Alone for most of her life, Rogue is surprised and pleased to find a whole school full of people such as herself, especially when the school's hotties take an interest in her. She becomes a part of the X-Men, a group of humans whose mission was to spread the rights and protection to other humans scattered among the world.

But, her perfect world begins to fall apart when humans begin to go missing all over the world and their mission becomes more dangerous with each disappearance. Can they find those responsible before they're next?

**I do not own anything but the story idea. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>It is said that mutations in genomes are extremely rare, happening only once in about a million strands. When the mutation occurs, it could alter small things, such as a child's hair color, eye color, speech ability or genius. A mutation that changes something as extreme as the very being the person was supposed to become is a mutation that statistically could only happen to one in a billion.<p>

Unfortunately, since the beginning of the 21st century the world didn't follow statistics.

Anna Marie Raven, or Rogue as most knew her, was one of the rare exceptions that followed the statistical pattern, emerging as a normal human with no mutations in her genes. The lack of the extra gene in her X chromosome made her one of the rare few born without powers, a characteristic that put her very life in danger.

This is her story.

X

She was so dead if they caught her.

Anna Raven was used to running away from the law, but this time she was cutting it too close.

Her long, dark ponytail smacked her in the face as she continued to run, reminding her that it was time for another haircut. That was if she got away with this alive.

Something exploded next to her and she let out a curse, figuring it was just her luck that one of the security guards, if not all, were mutants.

She turned when one of them shouted, letting out another curse when something went flying at her. She jumped, narrowly missing the sharp claw before flipping through the air, landing with a _whoosh_ behind her chasers. She rotated, running back the way she came as she took advantage of the confusing moment.

Mutants may have had powers but it didn't mean that they were any smarter than she was.

She veered into one of New York's many alleys, knowing she only had a couple of seconds before they caught up with her. She looked around wildly with her golden eyes, trying to find the quickest and easiest way to a sure escape. She figured lady luck was on her side when she saw the access stairway on the side of the building. She ran over, jumping a little before grabbing the edge of the metal frame, pulling it down with her body weight slightly before working her way up to the top.

She was on the roof of the building when the guards turned into the ally, laughing as she sat with her spoils for the day. She took a bite of the sandwich she had stolen, admiring the small diamonds in her other hand as she began tally what they were worth. She figured they covered a couple of months of rent which bought her enough time to look for another job. Not that she'd get paid shit anyways.

They always paid the mutants more.

She stared out at the sinking sun, letting out a contented sigh as she rubbed her small belly, knowing the sandwich would only satisfy her for a couple of hours before the pangs of hunger started once more. She tried to ignore the picture her mind made, deciding only to worry about the now.

That was what humans had to do these days.

That's all they could do.

X

Mutants had begun to pop up all over the world as early as 1862, maybe even earlier since 1862 was only the first _documented_ mutant. By the early 21st century, the mutant population outnumbered the humans, their masses growing at a large and alarming speed. No one could explain the sudden increase in numbers but for right now, the world was controlled and populated largely by the species that possessed the extra "mutant" gene on the X-chromosome.

Anna Raven was born a human, something that was deemed a disadvantage in today's world.

Rogue was someone she had made herself into to combat that disadvantage.

Where mutants had their powers, Rogue had a gun. Skilled in the art of combat, Rogue was proud to admit she could hold her own against the freaks of nature for awhile, something that had kept her alive and well for all these years.

Since the mutants were the majority, everything was mutant-favored, humans rejected to the lower rungs of the ladder since they were useless. Mutants controlled the Government, the major companies and even the lines of royalty in all foreign countries. Oh, there had been and still were small vigilante groups that had tried to overthrow the new powers, sometimes to no avail. She had considered joining one of the local ones, The Brotherhood or something like that, but decided she was better off by herself.

She had been alone her entire life and she was content for it to stay that way.

She unlocked her door, throwing her keys into the table and jacket onto the couch as she let out a weary sigh. She dragged herself through the small living room, dropping the small bag of tiny diamonds onto the table before pushing the power button on the stereo. She nodded her head slightly to Breaking Benjamin, lifting her foot to take off one of her socks as she made her way towards the bedroom.

She hadn't gotten off the second sock yet before she felt the pain bloom from the back of her head, lights flashing in front of her eyes before she hit the ground with a hard and heavy thud.

She let out a groan, cursing herself for being so distracted that she didn't notice something had been up. She lifted her hand, reaching for the back of her head as she tried to get her bearings together.

She let out a shout when someone grabbed the back of her jacket, dragging her to her feet before turning her around. Her golden eyes meet black ones and for a second, she felt her heart stop, fear encasing her senses as she took a look at the man.

He was easily twice her size in height and diameter, his strength palpable as he held her inches above the ground.

She kicked, hitting his shin twice before he let out a growl, throwing her against the wall of the bedroom.

She hit with a sickening crack and all she could hope for was that something didn't break. She didn't give herself time to recover, instead scrambling off the bed where she had landed, hitting the floor on all fours. She lifted her head when she heard a second growl, spinning to the side in time to avoid the chair as it came crashing down next to her. She reached out with her leg, landing a solid kick behind the man's knees before he fell to the ground next to her.

She jumped to her feet, running out of the room as she grabbed the 45 on the desk. She clicked the gun into the harness at her thigh, grabbing her jacket off the couch before bursting through her front door, running out into the hallway of the apartment building. She didn't scream for help, knowing it would be useless.

Mutants never helped humans unless they needed to.

She didn't bother with the stairs, instead choosing to slide down the railings, figuring it was a much faster route. She heard a shout behind her, turning only slightly to see the large man come barreling into the hallway, a small black pouch in his hands.

She prayed that all he had come for was the pouch of diamonds, feeling her heart sink when he threw the sack to the ground.

No, for reasons unbeknownest to her, the man was after Rogue.

She reached the end of the first railing, hopping off to land on her feet gracefully before turning towards the man.

"HEY!" She shouted, grabbing the 45 out of her harness, aiming towards the intruder before letting off two rounds.

He was fast, she had to admit that. He moved faster than any mutant or human she had ever seen, dodging the bullets as if they were nothing more than annoying flies.

She muttered a curse, letting off a couple of more rounds before throwing the gun back in the harness. She wasn't going to hit him with a gun right now and she was wasting bullets and time.

She jumped the next set of stairs, foregoing the steps and the railing as she landed hard enough on the bottom to send a jar of pain vibrating up her legs. She ignored it, only giving her legs a moment of rest before she began to run once more.

She heard banging behind her, the intruder not far enough away for comfort. She just had to get out to public, get to the other gun in her car and-

The wall next to her exploded, a body flying through the debris before landing hard against the concrete floor.

She skidded to a halt, almost hitting the groaning body on the floor. She looked up when she saw someone step through the hole in the wall. She saw a flash of red hair before something slammed into her side, throwing her off of her feet before she landed hard onto the concrete floor next to the other body, her head taking the brunt of the landing.

"Erik said not to kill them, Raven." She heard the man growl. For a moment she thought the man was talking to her until she heard the small laugh, the seductive voice floating through the air.

"Relax Victor, my human put up more of a fight than I thought he would."

"Doesn't matter. Let's just get these guys back to him." the man commanded, bending to pick her up. She felt his hands wrap around her arms, the headache pounding in her head allowing her to do nothing more than let out a groan in protest.

She heard what she thought was a whistle, the silent night around them amplifying the small sound. The hand around her arm released her, their owner letting out a shout before hitting the wall with a force that would've shocked her had she seen it. She fell, her legs giving out as the headache continued to pound. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her before a gruff voice shouted, "We gotta go!"

He released his grip on her waist only to grab tightly onto her hand, dragging her to follow him as he took off into a run. She turned quickly to look behind her, seeing the redhead motionless on the floor and the large man getting up from the floor with a groan.

She didn't give the pair another glance after they left the apartment complex, instead choosing to focus all her energy on the man in front of her.

He must've been at least 30, which would put him as least 13 years her senior. She didn't know if he was a mutant or not, but she had good reason to believe that he wasn't. If he had been, he would've used his powers against the others.

After a few minutes of running, she felt the weariness begin to seep back into her bones, the adrenaline from the last half hour fading. She tugged on the man's hand, begging him silently to slow down so she could catch her breath. He ignored her and if anything, she felt him speed up.

"HEY!" She shouted, tugging back on his hand harder. She dug her heels into the ground, stopping both of them dead in their tracks. They both stumbled, the momentum of the run and sudden stop dragging them both to the ground.

"Are you freakin' crazy lady?" The man screamed as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"I think we lost them!" Rogue shouted, grabbing for the man as she tried to get his attention. Her finger snagged around something and with a grunt she tugged, trying to get her hand free. The chain broke, a piece of metal falling to the ground with a _clink_.

She reached for it, wrapping her hand around the cold metal before the man began to shout once more.

"Get to your feet! Come on! We're not in the clear yet!" He grabbed her hand again, tugging her to her feet as he began to run.

She let out a weary sigh, dropping the piece of metal into her pocket.

She picked up her feet, trying to catch up with his long strides as the mystery man began to run faster.

She didn't know why she continued to follow him, but she was sure wherever he was taking her was safer than what she had just left. She didn't know what was going on, and she wasn't entirely sure if the man knew either. All they both knew and what they both could agree on was that life just got more complicated.

Life just got _way_ more complicated.

* * *

><p>HHHIII and welcome to the first chapter of <strong>X-Men: A New Beginning<strong>! So, i know this story is a little different and the first chapter might be slightly boring (and maybe a little confusing) but i promise, they all won't be like this, so please stick with me!

to those of you who have read my stories before, I know i usually announce the pairings early on, but i honestly don't know what pairing this will end up being, there's just too many hot guys to choose from XD

So, to all my present and future readers, please review and tell me if this even sounds interesting or something you would be interested in reading about. I've actually had this story forming for a while, but wasn't sure how to approach. I am still iffy about the first chapter, but i wanted to get the idea down before i forget it lol

So, leave me a review or comment, and hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon!


End file.
